


Worries of a sister, a wife, a mother, a grandmother

by BookFangirlMaryJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Feels, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane
Summary: Andromeda Tonks worried. She saw her family fall apart around her, and she worried.Oneshot, no real pairings except mentioned Andromeda Tonks/Ted Tonks.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Worries of a sister, a wife, a mother, a grandmother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot about Andromeda Tonks. I feel like we don’t have enough of the badass Slytherin Black who eloped with a muggleborn, was part of the Order and mom to one of the most badass Hufflepuff girls ever, and the grandma to Teddy Lupin. This is my first real oneshot, I’ve been writing Harry Potter fanfic for a while but haven’t had the guts to post any of it until now. I don’t know if it’s good, especially the ending, because I couldn’t think of another way to end it. I also had a few more things that got scrapped because they didn’t fit with the overall story (as much as there is a story…). So, have fun, I guess? Maybe I’ll get back to this someday.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters or story.

—o—

Andromeda Black worried. She saw her sisters fall in with bad people and heard her parents speak in reverent tones of a man, a monster, who would bring an end to muggles and muggleborns. She watched her sister Cissy marry Lucius Malfoy, a cold, calculating man. She saw her youngest sister Bella stumble through the hallways in the dead of night, eyes glazed over, high off Dark magic and torture. Andromeda saw the downfall of the Black family and worried.

—o—

Andromeda Tonks worried. She worried about Ted, her muggleborns husband, in a time where muggleborns were shunned and hunted. She worried about her daughter, far too young and already an auror and in the Order. She worried about her daughter’s husband, her son-in-law, kind Remus Lupin, a werewolf, not that she cared for that, and also in the Order. And she worried about those she should not worry about but couldn’t help to worry anyway. Every day when she read the papers, she was anxiously looking for news about them. But neither Cissy nor Bella were mentioned by name. Andromeda feared for her loved ones and she worried.

—o—

Andromeda Tonks worried. Dora was a mother now, of a sweet baby boy, Teddy. He was like his mother, hair already flashing different colors. And yet, Andromeda worried. There was still a war going and Dora refused to take a break. Remus, her son-in-law, was just like her in that. They were out and about, fighting, while Andromeda stayed at home, watched over the baby, prayed to Merlin that her family would stay safe, and worried.

—o—

Andromeda Tonks looked at the young man on her doorstep, black hair tousled and green eyes unendingly tired. She stepped to the side and let him in. They had met before, once, and he had almost attacked her for being so similar to her sister. But he was Teddy’s godfather. She wouldn’t deny him this visit. She watched Harry Potter gaze down at the boy, smiling, and saw his shoulders slump. He looked exhausted. And just like that, Andromeda worried anew. She worried about the boy and resolved to make sure her worries would be unfounded. She came closer and took his hands in hers, waited until he looked at her and told him: “You look tired. You can stay here and get some rest. Teddy needs his godfather.” As she brought him up to Dora’s now unused room, made him change into a pair of pajamas and watched him fall asleep within seconds of lying down, Andromeda Tonks smiled. Yes, he was a part of their family, and she would be damned if she didn’t worry about him.

**The End**


End file.
